The Next Malfoy: Tales of Scorpius: Year One
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [NextGen HP] Scorpius Malfoy, what a name. This story tells you all the ups and downs of Scorpius's first year at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scorpius Malfoy or any of the characters from the Deathly Hallows epilogue. Those are JK Rowling's property. I'm just playing with them.

**Author's Note:** Next Gen Harry Potter. Scorpius Malfoy going through his years at Hogwarts. Not sure on the pairing I'm either going to jump on the AS/S ship or do an S/OC.

* * *

**The Next Malfoy: Tales of Scorpius: Year One**  
_Chapter One: The Letter Arrives_

Scorpius Malfoy was eleven years old. His birthday had been three months ago, on May 19th. The year was 2017. The current date was August 13th, and Scorpius was waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. He knew he'd be going, he was a pureblood. He had to go to Hogwarts. It wasn't like he could just sit at home and rot like a Muggleborn. Every five minutes, Scorpius would look out at the road in front of Malfoy Manor and wait. He was sitting on the porch swing at the Wiltshire Manor that had been passed down from his great grandfather to his grandfather, and now to his father.

He had been born at Malfoy Manor, in his grandmother's garden to be exact. Cayden Malfoy, Draco's wife, had been helping her mother in law weed the garden, when she went into labor with her first son. About twelve hours later, Scorpius was born. And that was that. Scorpius grew up spoiled, just like every Malfoy. His father tried to avoid it, but his grandparents and mother couldn't help it. Everything that Scorpius Abraxas Mafoy wanted, he got. No matter how expensive it was.

But back to the present day, it felt like it had been years when the owl finally arrived. It dropped its letter in Scorpius's lap, and flew away. Since the owl had completed its mission, it had no reason to stick around. Scorpius tore open the letter, reading it over. He already knew what it said. It told him that he had been accepted at Hogwarts, it told him the books he needed at Diagon Alley, and it also told him that he needed to reply to the letter saying if he would attend Hogwarts or not.

But first things first, Scorpius needed to find his parents. He needed to show them the letter; he wanted them to know that he had gotten in, even though it was guaranteed. "Mom? Dad?" He called out, walking into the house, trying to find them. He had no idea where they were, or what they could be doing. And even finding his grandparents, who lived with them instead of being forced to go to Azkaban, would be better than keeping the secret of his letter inside of him.

He walked out to the back grounds of the manor, and he found his mother and grandmother, sitting at their garden table, having tea. Scorpius smiled, walking over to them, "Can I join you guys?" He asked.

Narcissa Malfoy turned to her grandson, "Of course Scorpius," She said, pushing a chair out for him to sit down.

Scorpius smiled, sitting down in the chair, his feet not able to touch the ground because he was so short for his age. "I got my letter today." He said, showing the two women his Hogwarts letter.

A smile appeared on his mother's usually cold face, "That's wonderful, love." Cayden said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Your father will be so happy." She told him. And that was true. Draco Malfoy had been waiting for this day for eleven years, and seeing that his son was finally going to Hogwarts was wonderful for him.

"Where is Dad?" Scorpius asked, "I want to show him my letter." He just wanted his father to be proud of him. Sure, his father wasn't as cold as his grandfather. But he still wasn't easily impressed. No Malfoys were. At least, none of the Malfoy men were.

Cayden looked at her son, "I think he's either in the den, the library, or his office." She said to him, before taking a sip of her tea. Narcissa did the same, before dismissing her grandson.

Scorpius walked back into the house, clutching his letter to his chest. The den was the closest room, so that was his first destination. He stepped into the room and looked around. It was completely empty, people wise. The furniture was there. His father's black armchair, his grandfather's black armchair, and their bookshelves. The den was the room that he wasn't supposed to go in. It was the dark room. Where the older Malfoy men kept all their Dark Arts things.

He stepped out of the den quickly, before he got in trouble for being in there. Of course, the letter would probably be a Get Out Of Jail Free card, but he wasn't willing to risk it. He was safer to just go check the library and then his father's office.

Scorpius walked up to the second floor, entering the library. Books lined the walls, and it was a paradise for Scorpius. He loved just hanging out in the library and reading. There were some muggle books in there as well. And those interested him the most. Although, he'd never let his family know that. None of them were very fond of Muggle anything. Draco just had the books from people who had given them to him, and he just threw them on the shelves without reading the summary. And there was his father, curled up in a black armchair, flipping through a book. Scorpius couldn't identify what the book was, and honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted his father to see his Hogwarts letter. That was all that mattered to him.

Scorpius took a few steps towards his father, "Dad?" He asked, wanting to get his father's attention.

Draco looked up from his book, "What's wrong Scorpius?" He asked. His eyes were locked on his only child.

"Oh," He said, looking up, "Nothing's wrong." He said, smiling, "I just…" Scorpius grabbed the letter, "I got my letter today. And I thought you'd be proud of me." He said, handing the letter to his father.

Draco smiled, "Come sit with me." He said, patting his lap. Scorpius smiled, sitting on his father's lap, as his father read the letter. "I'm so proud of you Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled, reading the letter again, "I'm going to be in Slytherin, right Dad?" He asked, looking up at his father.

Draco nodded, "You're a Malfoy aren't you?" He asked, ruffling his son's shaggy blonde hair, "Although, with your brains, I wouldn't be shocked if you were put in Ravenclaw instead." Draco said.

"But you said all true Malfoys were Slytherin." Scorpius said, looking at his father wide-eyed, "Wouldn't I be some kind of… mistake… if I was in anything but Slytherin?" That had been his biggest fear since his father had told him about the Hogwarts Houses.

Draco held his son reassuringly, "Of course not," He said, "I'd be proud if you were in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." He smiled, "Although, if you were in Gryffindor, I might have to disown you." He said, it was obvious he was teasing, but the fear in his son's eyes was still obvious, "Relax Scorpius," He said, "I'm just kidding."

Scorpius relaxed, "I don't think that'll be a problem though Dad," He said, "I don't think I could possibly be a Gryffindor." Scorpius said to his father, "The Malfoy name just bans me from that house."

Draco smiled at his son, "Very good point." He said, "Very good point indeed." He smiled, "Again with your brains though, Ravenclaw is a huge possibility for you. But I will always hope for you to be in Slytherin."

Scorpius looked at Draco, "Dad, what if I don't make any friends?" He asked. That was his second biggest fear, after being put in Gryffindor. His third biggest fear was being put into Hufflepuff.

Draco looked at Scorpius again, "Don't even think that," He said, "Trust me, you'll make friends. I am confident in that fact."

Scorpius smiled, standing, "I'm going to go show Poppy." He said, referring to his grandfather.

Draco bit his lip, "I don't know if he's even here Buddy." And that was the truth, Lucius hadn't been around much lately. Rumor was he was on his way back to Azkaban, and Scorpius didn't need to know that.

Scorpius nodded, "Okay, I'll just tell him later then," He said, walking out of the library and headed for the backyard again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Courtnerrr's newest fanfiction.  
Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
